Quelques gouttes d'encre sur les murs
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Amy est l'objet d'un terrible secret. Elle n'est autre que la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort. Mais voilà, elle a là des informations sur un complot visant son père. Il faut qu'elle le retrouve. Une fois retrouvé, réussira-t-elle à le convaincre de cela ? Il en va pourtant de sa vie...
1. Chapitre 1 - Cherches, et trouves

**Quelques gouttes d'encre sur les murs**

_**Avant-propos : L'univers de la si célèbre JKR ne m'appartient pas, bien sûr. Seul l'héroine est le fruit de ma création, mais j'empreinte les personnages. **_

Une tente, seule au milieu des grandes plaines enneigées. Dans la forêt dénudée de feuillage, seuls quelques arbres rigoureux se dressent, menaçants, comme des barreaux de prison. Un épais brouillard s'est levé, entourant les alentours d'un épais manteau brumeux – et froid.

_Solitude tenens quem amas. Ut non numquam novi vos._

_Nam ut in tenebris cordis mei invenire. Indutum in manu anima moritur. Quod si locum currere. _

_Accende nigerrimus die me invenerit hic, qui morantur iam latet._

_Quid vis latere teipsum?_

Une courte pause, et le chant reprit. La voix, forte, suave et douce à la fois, parcourait la lande gelée alentour. Les rares oiseaux se taisaient, laissant place à la magnifique chanson. Comme un écho, les paroles rebondissaient sur les rochers, les arbres, amplifiant ainsi la mélodie

_La solitude, c'est tenir celui qu'on aime. Quand on sait qu'on risque de ne plus jamais le tenir. _

_Même perdu dans les Ténèbres, mon coeur te retrouvera. L'âme meurt sous la main de celui qui la porte. _

_Si je pouvais trouver un endroit où fuir. La lumière du jour la plus ténébreuse me trouve ici, ceux qui attendent guettent déjà. _

_Comment échappe-t-on à soi-même ?_

Amy se tenait dans la tente, se réchauffant auprès d'un feu de camp magique. Elle avait 17 ans, tout juste majeure. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait en cascade sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle tenait fermement un livre, où, sur l'une des pages jaunies, étaient inscrites les paroles de la chanson. En latin et en anglais. Les dires de la complainte avaient tout un sens pour elle – pas seulement des mots nostalgiques qui faisaient une jolie musique.

_La solitude, c'est tenir celui qu'on aime._Elle était seule, solitaire.

_Quand on sait qu'on risque de ne plus jamais le tenir. _Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus son père.

_Même perdu dans les Ténèbres, mon coeur te retrouvera. _Elle était dans la tristesse, dans les Ténèbres. Son père avait emprunté la voie du mal. Mais elle savait que son cœur le retrouverait.

_L'âme meurt sous la main de celui qui la porte. _Son âme se mourait par les faits et geste de son père, un nom maudit.

_Si je pouvais trouver un endroit où fuir._ Oui, elle voudrait trouver un endroit où fuir de la « malédiction » de son nom.

_La lumière du jour la plus ténébreuse me trouve ici, ceux qui attendent guettent déjà._ Les fidèles de son père transforment la lumière du jour en une ténébreuse jumelle. Ceux qui attendent la mort de son père guettent dehors.

_Comment échappe-t-on à soi-même ?_ Comment échappe-t-on à être la fille d'un homme que tout le monde craint, que tout le monde haït ?

Le livre possédait plusieurs de coupures de journal. Des articles parlant d'un retour éminent. Des images animées d'un jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter.

Puis vint le portrait d'un homme au crâne chauve et aux yeux de serpent. Sur la page opposé était collé un autre portrait, du même homme néanmoins. Il était beau, charmant, séduisant.

Son père avant la montée au pouvoir.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tu-Sais-Qui. Le Mage Noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Lord Voldemort, autrement dit.

Durmstrang était un vaste domaine. Les étudiants nés de parents moldus n'y sont pas admis et l'institut a la réputation d'y enseigner la magie noire. Le père d'Amy l'avait inscrite à cette école car il jugeait Poudlard comme un collège trop « mixte », avec beaucoup de sang-de-bourbe et Beauxbâtons comme un collège trop doucereux et gentil.

L'institut était très grand et compte des lacs et des montagnes. Amy, enveloppée dans sa grande cape en fourrure, contemplait encore une fois, peut-être la dernière, l'école qui l'avait instruite. Le vent était mordant, si froid que la jeune fille avait du mal à ne pas greloter. Dans un soupir, elle porta son regard vers les montagnes. Amy ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue. Peut-être parce que c'était un endroit sentimental pour elle.

C'était également là que son paternel avait rencontré sa mère. Encore un soupir. Un énième soupir. La petite pause semi-romantique était passée.

Elle se retourna et partit dans la brume, comme elle était venue : dans un coup de vent. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son père, il en était de sa vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. C'était une boutique vendant des objets destinés à la magie noire, située dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le propriétaire, Mr Barjow connaissait bien son père. Cependant, par mesure de sureté, Amy avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, camouflant ainsi ses yeux verts trop reconnaissables.

- Bonjour, Mr Barjow.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Je préfère rester anonyme, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte

- Je comprends. J'ai de nombreux clients qui préfèrent rester discrets…

Amy sauta sur l'occasion.

- Et, par hasard, dans vos clients, il n'y aurai-t-il pas un homme assez puissant ?

Le vendeur regarda la jeune fille en essayant d'apercevoir ses traits.

- De qui voulez-vous parler ?

- Je crois que vous le savez déjà, dit-elle avant un temps de silence. Je veux bien sûr parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le visage de Mr Barjow se décomposa. Son ton devint plus grave, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Et qui êtes vous pour vouloir le contacter ?

Amy abaissa sa capuche, secoua sa tignasse brune et releva la tête, laissant ainsi la possibilité à son interlocuteur de scruter ses yeux – et de reconnaître le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à cet homme.

- Sa fille.

Amy se tenait à quelques pas derrière un fauteuil en velours noir. Elle se tenait droite, la tête de nouveau recouverte par sa coiffe. Dans la pièce, aux murs recouverts de tissu tendu, se tenait différentes personnes qui n'étaient pas inconnues à la jeune fille. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, mais aussi sa femme Narcissa, Severus Rogue et Peter Pettigrew. Tous étaient debout, de noir vêtus, encerclant Amy et l'homme assit dans le fauteuil.

La voix de l'homme s'éleva soudain.

_- Heiz amena seis sei… Iz agona seis eiz ?_demanda l'homme en Fourchelang

_- Agona eim arg… Qui na sai ai na…_ répondit Amy de la même langue

Les Mangemorts se regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

- Je suis venue pour vous confier mes inquiétudes, Père, ajouta-t-elle.

Dans un claquement sonore et un courant d'air, le fauteuil tourna sur lui-même et l'homme apparu à l'adolescente.

Un visage au crâne chauve semblable à une tête de serpent se dévoila, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, des yeux rouges et luisants aux pupilles verticales, un teint si pâle qu'il semble scintiller d'une couleur nacrée. A cette vue, Amy s'agenouilla avec hâte. Un revers de main, un autre coup de vent, et le capuchon d'Amy fût rabattu.

Lord Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers sa fille. Doucement, il prit sa fille par le menton et releva sa progéniture.

- Père… murmura Amy

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il contempla seulement les yeux de sa fille. Elle a des yeux si incroyables, se dit-il, et j'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient beaux avec leurs cinq nuances de vert. En effet, Amy avait des yeux magnifiques avec différentes couleurs de vert. Trois cercles extérieurs, comme l'eau verte d'une émeraude, d'un jade et d'un bourgeon, l'iris comme une pousse tendre du printemps, et la pupille d'un vert sombre, mystérieux et envoûtant.

- Amy, ma fille…chuchota Voldemort en retour.

Ceux qui affirment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un sentimental se trompent. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille. Trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas admirer ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux. Trop longtemps, oui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'était encore qu'un petit bébé, un enfant de 3 ans à peine.

Prenant tout le monde par surprise, et surtout Bellatrix, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur.


	2. Chapitre 2 - De l'encre sur les murs

Chapitre 2

Amy soupira et s'affala sur son lit. Sa chambre n'était pas bien grande, sous les combles, mais elle aimait cet espace confiné. Les murs n'étaient plus blancs, mais recouverts par son écriture.

« Là où tu vas, je viens avec toi », « Agite ta baguette et ouvre les yeux sur ce monde », « Le mal, les Ténèbres, tout ce que tu as choisi, sont ici sous tes pieds », « Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas satisfaite ? » ou encore « Rêve de ce que tu voudrais changer dans ce monde ».

Cela apaisait la jeune fille de marquer des phrases, des idées, des questions sur les murs de sa chambre. Sa chambre… Non, ce n'est pas la mienne, se dit-elle. La sienne était plus grande, plus confortable, et pas dans un endroit inconnu, ou dans un quartier général. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, mais alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle ait gâchée sa vie, sauter une étape ?

Tapotant son oreiller, elle prit une photo animée qu'il y avait à son chevet. Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait.

Alexander, son petit ami. Un garçon qui aurait tout plaqué pour elle, elle son rayon de soleil. Mais Alexander est parti dans un autre pays, et Amy a découvert que son père courait un grave danger. Que devenait Alexander maintenant ? Etait-il aussi mystérieux qu'au temps où elle l'avait connu ?

Amy se surprit en train d'écraser une larme. Elle la sentit rouler sur sa joue. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Elle était la fille de l'homme le plus craint du monde des sorciers, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir.

Et puis, elle en avait marre d'attendre. D'attendre quoi ? Ceux qui voulaient anéantir son père approchaient à grands pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, dans sa chambre, à rêver ? Il fallait mettre au point une sorte de stratégie. Amy n'avait pas encore révélé ce qu'elle savait à son père.

Se relevant brusquement, elle bondit à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en grand. Son père était au bas de l'escalier, dans ce salon aux murs tendu de tissu noir. Il était en bas, prêt à l'écouter.

Prenat son courage à deux mains, elle rassembla ses idées et couru dans les escaliers.

Il était temps de raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert.


	3. Chapitre 3 - La révélation

Chapitre 3

Voilà, Père, vous savez tous. Dumbledore a dit à Harry Potter qu'il était sûrement le garçon qui le perdrait. Mais aussi le dernier des Horcruxes, un Horcruxe que vous ne soupçonniez-pas.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait à côté du fauteuil de son maître et toisait Amy de haut. Elle admirait son Sombre Seigneur, mais elle ne pouvait supporter que l'attention qu'il lui portait auparavant soit brusquement déviée.

Et comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle en sifflant

Amy pivota et planta ses yeux d'un vert intense dans ceux de Bellatrix. Durant une minute ou deux, les deux femmes se regardèrent, comme si elles s'affrontaient à une joute silencieuse.

Peut importe l'endroit où j'ai trouvé ces informations, gronda Amy dans un revers de main, comme pour balayer la question.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Voldemort, lasse de ces querelles, ordonna :

Suffit. Bellatrix, dehors. Sans discuter.

Mais, Maître…balbutia Bellatrix, qui pensait jusqu'alors qu'elle était la favorite

Tout de suite.

La jeune femme se leva, furieuse, et sortit du salon en claquant la porte. Voldemort reporta son attention vers sa fille. Il contempla encore une fois ses yeux.

Tu as les yeux de ta mère… Elle était très belle, avant de mourir.

Amy baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son père. En fait, avec personne. Malgré son horrible figure, Voldemort sourit et commença à raconter.

Tom Jedusor avait 16 ans lorsqu'il avait connu la mère d'Amy. C'était durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors que les trois plus grandes écoles de magie Européennes s'étaient réunies à Poudlard. Iris Stevenson était une jeune fille très belle qui représentait l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, pareils que sa fille.

Tom avait osé l'inviter au Bal de Noël. Quelques mois plus tard, Iris tomba enceinte. Tom essaya de la protéger, mais en vain. Iris était victime d'une maladie contagieuse, et assurément, était destinée à la mort. Tom ne voulait pas y croire, il devait y avoir une solution. Mais quelques heures après la naissance d'Amy, Iris mourut après lui avoir demandé de « prendre soin de notre fille ». Tom n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la mort de la seule femme qu'elle aimait, et il abandonna sa fille à l'une de ses lointaines cousines.

Mais maintenant, sa fille l'avait retrouvé. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère. C'était juste impressionnant.

Amy toussota, et Voldemort sortit de ses songes.

J'ai pris une décision, Père.

Lord Voldemort leva ses petits yeux rouges et les plongea dans les immenses yeux verts.

Amy inspira à fond, et se jeta à l'eau.

Je vais aller à Poudlard, Père.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Pour aller parler à Harry Potter.

Sur ce, elle sortit en courant. Son père resta un instant assis. Puis il murmura pour lui-même.

Comma sa mère. Imprévisible.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le train, la peur

Chapitre 4

Amy avait peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Quand on est fort, puissant, qu'on sait qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous protéger, surtout dans ce monde, on ne ressent pas ceci. Pas la crainte de tomber dans une embuscade, pas la crainte de mourir asphyxié.

Oui, Amy avait peur. Habituellement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire d'arrêter ses bêtises, pour lui dire qu'elle ne prenait pas la bonne route. Amy avait peur, et il n'y avait personne.

Elle respira un grand coup. Elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fille de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus craint de tout l'univers.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du train. La lande alentour, l'étang, l'eau scintillant sous le soleil d'hiver. Il faisait chaud, et on sentait que petit à petit, le printemps arrivait et ouvrait les yeux sur un paysage glacé. Qu'il allait transformer.

Amy dessinait rêveusement sur la vitre, tandis que le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure. Elle avait choisi le train (qui allait récupérer les élèves pour les vacances), car cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Et elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à comment elle allait engager la conversation entre Harry Potter et elle. Entre le pire ennemi de son père, et elle.

« Arrête de penser à Père », se dit-elle

Un gros contrôleur s'approcha d'elle. Baveux, répugnant. Amy se figura un gros bout de lard ceinturé. Elle sourit intérieurement.

- Alors, mon chou, on va rendre visite à la famille ? Peut-être ton cousin, ou ton frère ? dit-il en lui touchant les épaules

Amy se raidit.

- Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-elle

- Ou quoi ?

Amy sortit sa baguette et répéta « Ne me touchez pas ».

- Allons, ma puce…chuchota-t-il en la prenant fermement par la taille et en l'attirant vers lui. On ne deviendrait pas rebelle, par hasard ?

Il serra encore plus fort Amy contre lui et approcha ses grosses lèvres baveuses des délicates lèvres d'Amy.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! cria-t-elle cette fois-ci.

Se souvenant de ses cours de karaté qu'elle avait prit quand elle était petite, Amy fit au contrôleur un magnifique croche pied. Le gros contrôleur tituba un peu en arrière, et dégaina sa baguette pour riposter, mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A la façon d'un héron, elle se dressa sur une jambe, ramena l'autre au niveau de sa hanche, pivota et libéra son énergie dans un incroyable mawashi-geri à faire retourner Bruce Lee, ce fameux moldu, dans sa tombe. Comme quoi, la magie n'était pas indispensable.

Le contrôleur s'écroula comme une masse sur le plancher. Amy regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était arrivé.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de ranger tes mains, sale porc ! cracha-t-elle à l'adresse du contrôleur.

Prenat sa besace, et n'accordant pas un regard à sa victime, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Poudlard. L'immense château se dressait devant elle.

- A nous deux, Monsieur Harry Potter, marmonna-t-elle.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le château

Chapitre 5

Une fois passée la lourde porte qui gardait l'entrée du château, Amy se trouva dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Magnifique, splendide. La pièce était si grande qu'elle aurait pu abriter une maison. Amy en était bouche bée. Elle avait beau lever la tête et porter son regard aussi haut qu'elle pouvait, rien à faire, elle ne pouvait distinguer le plafond. Des torches accrochées sur les murs reflétaient l'éclat des pierres précieuses, contenues dans d'immenses sabliers, qui comptabilisaient les points remportés par chacune des maisons.

Amy riait comme une enfant. Elle était émerveillée comme une enfant. Elle voyait toute cette beauté à travers d'yeux d'enfants. Petite parenthèse enfantine dans une vie d'adulte.

Soudain, Amy remonta à la surface. Redescendit sur terre. Il y avait devant elle un vieil homme aux yeux globuleux et brillant comme des lampes. Il tenait dans ses bras une chatte, et la caressait mécaniquement. D'une voix aigre et amer, il demanda brusquement :

- Vous devez être la spécialiste en runes ?

- En effet, Mr Rusard. Je m'appelle Elena Cribey, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Amy s'était crée une fausse identité. Certains élèves, notamment de Serpentard, avaient des parents complices de son père. Et puis, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle adorait déchiffrer les runes, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi ce métier. Si on lui demandait ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'instant, elle n'aurait qu'à inventer.

Rusard la regarda encore un peu, consulta un rouleau de parchemin, inspecta sa baguette, puis enfin, la conduisit au bureau de professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Après que la statue eut libéré l'escalier en colimaçon par un mot de passe, Amy, alias Elena Cribey, arriva devant la grande porte du bureau.

Avant qu'elle eu le temps de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce circulaire éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, qui dorment et ronflent dans leur cadre la plupart du temps.

Dumbledore était derrière son bureau, reposant sa plume à l'arrivée d'Amy. Flamboyant, incarnant et professant dans ses discours de début d'année, les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité.

Son caractère était espiègle et farfelu, presque enfantin, ne doit pas faire oublier qu'il est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire peur à Lord Voldemort.

- Mademoiselle Cribey ! Entrez, entrez ! l'accueilli-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit-elle respectueusement.

Même si il tenait son père en respect, il n'empêche qu'elle ai de l'admiration pour lui.

- Appelez-moi Albus, répliqua-t-il en souriant

- Appelez-moi Elena, dans ce cas.

Puis s'ensuit une discussion passionnante sur les runes. Le directeur donnait des conseils à Amy, lui indiquant quels endroits étaient les meilleurs pour la recherche. Amy écoutait poliment, parfois prenant des notes, posant des questions. Elle entretenait son image de petite experte en rune, un peu timide. En parlant d'image, elle avait modifié son apparence, trop reconnaissable. Cheveux bruns courts, yeux bleus pâle, tâches de rousseurs. Puis vint ensuite la fin du rendez-vous, et Amy rentra dans sa petite chambre que le directeur lui avait donnée.

Le soir, après avoir mangé auprès des professeurs, elle revoyait dans sa tête cet ado qui s'asseyait auprès de ses amis. Harry Potter auprès de ses amis. Harry Potter qui la regardait curieusement. Harry Potter qui se frottait sa cicatrice quand elle le regardait avec insistance. Harry Potter qui détournait les yeux, gêné, pour parler avec son voisin, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coup d'oeil. Elle s'était procuré la copie de l'emploi du temps du jeune garçon. Demain, il avait une heure de pause, et il avait l'habitude de se rendre à la volière. Demain, Amy ferait en sorte qu'Harry croise son chemin.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Harry

Chapitre 6

Amy guettait la venue du jeune garçon. Elle était penchée au dessus d'un bout de parchemin recouvert de symbole runiques, avec, sur ses genoux, un vieux manuel ouvert. Elle était assise sur les marches de l'escalier menant à la volière, de façon à ce qu'Harry soit obligé de lui demander de s'écarter.

Au bout de quelques instants, Amy sentit une ombre bouger près d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Cribey, comment allez-vous ?

- Elena. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Elena. Et puis, effaces ces « Mademoiselle » et « vous avez fait bon voyage ».

- C'est comme cela que j'appelle les professeurs

- Je ne suis pas une prof, Harry.

Amy rangea ses affaires dans sa besace et lui prit la main.

- Viens, Harry. Marchons un peu. Je vais t'expliquer.

- D…D'accord, balbutia-t-il.

Et il la suivit, comme ensorcelé, hypnotisé, aveuglé par la beauté d'Amy – car elle avait enlevé son masque de petite Elena, et laissé place à la belle, grande et séduisante Amy.

- Tout d'abord, j'ai tout juste 17 ans, donc je n'ai pas encore de travail.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, dans ce cas ?

Amy ne répondit pas. Elle porta son regard aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle regardait les collines, les arbres, la forêt. Le lac miroitant sous le soleil, les oiseaux chantant dans les grands pins.

- Que cherches-tu, si ce n'est pas des runes ? demanda-t-il, plus doucement, cette fois-ci

La jeune fille mit du temps à répondre. Elle soupira, et tourna son regard nostalgique sur le garçon à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Harry ne broncha pas. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, le front, et il regardait le soleil rougeoyant qui se couchait. Il régnait une douce atmosphère, si complice, que le jeune sorcier ne se souciait pas que celle qui était sur ses genoux lui était inconnue quelques heures plus tôt. Il se comportait comme son petit ami. Avec elle, il oubliait tout, il se rendait compte de la beauté du parc, il se rendait compte de SA beauté, à elle.

- Je cherche la vérité, murmura Amy

Ce fût au tour d'Harry de ne pas répondre.

- Quoi que soit ce que tu cherches, je serai toujours là, répondit-il enfin

Il y eu encore une pause, et Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main, si chaude, et si douce. Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient le visage.

- Je vais te confier un secret, Harry. Je ne m'appelle pas Elena Cribey.

Les derniers rayons enflammaient encore un peu la colline. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais la laissa poursuivre.

- Je m'appelle Amy Jedusor, et je suis la fille de ton pire ennemi.

La nature parue plus sombre. Car le soleil s'était couché.

_Le lendemain, sur la pelouse_

Amy était adossée contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Harry était assis par terre, juste au pied de la jeune fille.

- Ecoutes, Harry. Je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je suis…un traître. Je n'ai pas à être avec toi. Tues-moi sur le champ, je ne me défendrais même pas.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard vague, une expression neutre sur le visage. Puis soudain, il se leva d'un bond et plaqua Amy contre l'arbre. Les yeux dans les yeux, vert bouteille contre vert émeraude. Il avait un regard si féroce qu'Amy cru d'abord qu'il allait suivre son conseil.

- Personne, je dis bien personne, ne te fera du mal, ou il aurait affaire à moi, gronda-t-il

Puis, sans crier gare, il l'embrassa. Son baiser était passionné, révolté et fougueux. Il ouvrait le cœur d'Amy, embrasant son corps. C'était une tempête, un ouragan qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Une explosion de sentiments. C'était le feu qui brûle la forêt, la glace qui se brise, la pluie qui s'abat sur un champ brûlé, les feuilles qui tombent, un saut dans le vide, une valse lente et romantique, un plongeon dans l'eau glacé. Tout cela à la fois. Amy fut à court de souffle, et Harry relâcha son étreinte à contre cœur.

Il la regarda encore un moment. Amy écarta ses mèches rebelles pour découvrir une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry l'embrasa encore sur le front puis répéta :

- Personne.

Et il partit en courant, comme honteux de son geste. Amy se laissa glisser le long du tronc et murmura pour elle-même :

- Et bien…Ca ne va pas être facile !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 7

- Je sais ce que tu veux, Amy.

Harry était près de l'étang. Il faisait des ricochets, rien d'autre. Il avait l'air…différent. Il écoutait Amy, qui était assise sur un gros rocher, d'une oreille distraite. A l'évidence, cela le gênais de répondre à toutes ces questions.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ton père, et lui dire qu'en fin de compte, je suis devenu méchant parce que j'ai aimé une fille ténébreuse, et qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi.

- En gros, c'est ça l'idée, répliqua Amy

Harry soupira. Il revint près de sa petite amie, car il fallait désormais l'appeler comme cela, et soupira encore une fois. Amy le regardait fixement, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose d'incroyable, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il parcourait le monde entier pour la retrouver. Mais Harry ne dit rien, et les espoirs de la jeune fille se dissipèrent.

- Harry, je t'en prie… Mon père veut te tuer, et…

- Et ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il ne voulu pas aussi brusque.

- Et je ne veux pas te perdre ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Amy enfouit son visage entre ses mains. A l'origine, elle éprouvait du mépris pour le jeune homme, mais c'était avant de l'avoir rencontrer. Elle était venue juste pour avoir une discussion entre elle et lui, juste pour essayer de le corrompre et de le tenter d'aller dans le camp des Mangemorts. Rien de plus. Elle avait usé de ses charmes, mais une fois qu'Harry l'eu embrassé, elle tomba amoureuse. Elle en oubliait même Alexander. A présent, c'était elle qui était sous le charme du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Son père la tuerait pour cela. Elle était du côté sombre, et voilà qu'elle était éprise d'un garçon de « la lumière », comme une ado boutonneuse. C'était ridicule. Harry était plus jeune qu'elle de seulement un an, mais c'était elle qui se comportait comme une enfant. C'était elle qui était apeurée.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur en voyant sa bien-aimée aussi tourmentée. Elle était magnifique, mais…Mais c'était la fille de son pire ennemi. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui jugeaient les personnes avant de les connaître. Il n'aimait pas ceux qui désignaient du doigt telle ou telle personne parce qu'il y avait écrit « Sang-mêlé », « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou encore « Fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres » en lettres invisible sur le front. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ces gens-là, il décida de ne pas se comporter comme l'un d'eux.

Il se leva et releva Amy. Il regarda ses yeux bouffis, et se dit que, même quand elle pleurait, elle était la plus belle. Il la prit dans ses bras, et Amy enfouit son visage de nouveau, mais dans le creux de son cou cette fois-ci.

- Nous iront voir ton père, murmura-t-il pour la réconforter. Ensemble. Nous seront plus fort, ainsi.

Puis il lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes. Il lui dit que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Amy se détendit. C'était un moment simple, tout les deux comme cela, debout, près du lac, leurs corps comme fusionnés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. On s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite copine, Potter ?

Harry s'écarta brusquement d'Amy, qui se cacha derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

- Je te retourne la question, dit-il en ricanant avec ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Tu ne devrais pas être chez les Griffondors, par hasard ?

- Le parc est à tout le monde, Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy ricana encore plus fort. Amy recula encore un peu et rabattit son capuchon sur la tête. Le jeune Serpentard avait une peau très pâle avec des yeux gris-métalliques. Et de ses yeux froids, il regardait Harry avec un profond mépris.

- Et avec qui tu flirtais, hein ?

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! s'écria Harry

Avant que son protecteur n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Amy le contourna et vint se planter à quelques mètres de Malefoy. D'un geste théâtral, elle rejeta sa cape en arrière, et laissa le temps au jeune Drago de découvrir son visage. Elle avait séché ses larmes, et ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, mais brillants de colère. Elle n'était plus la petite fille peureuse qui pleurait dans les bras de son petit copain, mais la guerrière qui protégeait derrière son dos ce même petit copain.

Malefoy, d'un naturel très pâle, pâlit encore plus à la vue de la jeune fille. Il s'inclina docilement, mais néanmoins avec difficulté. Ses deux fidèles suivants, Crabbe et Goyle, restèrent figés.

- Sombre Princesse (c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelait, et c'était un surnom ridicule, du point de vue d'Amy), comment cela ce fait-il que vous êtes avec ce…Potter ?

Prenant l'attitude d'une chef de guerre, d'une princesse régnant sur ses terres, elle déclara :

- Cela ne te regarde pas, fidèle Drago.

Drago regarda Amy d'un air curieux, intéressé, mais surtout très inquiet. Son sourire aristocrate et supérieur s'était effacé, laissant place à une légère grimace.

- Bien, Sombre Princesse. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous servir…

- En parlant de services, oui, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Fait le guet pendant que nous transplanons.

Drago se releva. Sur son visage était peint la curiosité, la surprise, un intérêt profond.

- Mais, on ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château !

- Crois-tu, cher Drago, que je n'ai pas hérité des pouvoirs de mon père ? Je suis presque aussi puissante que lui…

Sur ces mots, elle prit la main d'Harry, sourit une dernière fois à Drago, et transplana.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bellatrix Lestrange

Chapitre 8

Harry et Amy atterrirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, avec ses murs encore recouverts de mots.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Amy en le relevant par le menton.

- Oui, pas de souci. Où sommes-nous ?

Amy était tentée de répondre « chez moi », mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas chez elle.

- Au quartier général de mon père. Dans ma chambre, en fait.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Pas vraiment. Même si elle l'avait remise à son goût, ce n'était pas SA chambre. Amy prit Harry par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Harry, c'est très important, dit-elle en détachant bien ses mots. Tu vas rencontrer mon père, mais ce sera à tes risques et périls. S'il te pose une question, réponds que par oui ou non, mais en tout cas, fais des phrases courtes. Sois humble. Ne laisse pas la colère, la haine ou autre chose te submerger.

Harry prit Amy par la main et l'embrassa tendrement, juste avant qu'ils fassent le grand saut. Amy lui lia les poignets et recouvrit sa tête d'une fine cagoule, afin qu'il puisse voir sans être vu. Le prenant encore une fois par les épaules, elle le conduisit vers le salon, après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte derrière elle. Ils prirent les escaliers, passèrent une dizaine de salle pour arriver dans le salon aux murs recouverts de tissu tendu.

Amy espérait trouver son père, qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait dans son fauteuil. Mais seulement, son père n'était pas là.

A la place de son père, il y avait une grande femme brune aux paupières lourdes, aux lèvres minces et à la mâchoire forte.

- Tiens, tiens, serait-ce la jeune Amy ? dit-elle de sa voix dure et sèche

- Bellatrix, répondit-elle en serrant les poings

Il eut un petit silence gêné.

- Où est mon père ? demanda Amy

- Il est trop occupé pour te recevoir, ma belle. En revanche, moi, je peux le voir à tout moment.

Amy fit la moue. Elle détestait quand Bellatrix se mettait en valeur en affirmant qu'elle était la meilleure, et que son père la préférait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me méprise, ma mignonne, ricana-t-elle

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Bellatrix, ne joue pas le jeu.

La jeune femme rigola d'un rire froid et amer. En effet, les deux femmes se haïssaient. Bellatrix parce que la fille de son maître essayait de lui ravir la place de favorite, Amy parce que celle-ci n'arrêtait jamais de lui lancer des piques pour la déstabiliser.

- Et qui est cette personne que tu essaye de cacher, ma jolie ? Un petit dessert pour ton père chéri ?

Amy écarta un peu Harry de Bellatrix. La sorcière rigola encore plus fort devant les tentatives vaines d'Amy pour protéger le garçon.

- Allons, allons, ne te vexes pas, ma petite. Je voulais juste voir son visage…

Amy repoussa encore plus Harry, encore plus loin de Bellatrix.

- Ne le touche pas, Bellatrix.

- Le ? Notre invité serait donc un jeune homme ?

- Je te répète, ne le touche pas, ou tu le regretteras.

Bellatrix entortillait ses cheveux autour de sa baguette. Elle inclina la tête, comme un chat regardant une souris, comme un artiste examinant un bout de bois à sculpter. Prenant Amy par surprise, elle fit voler la cagoule d'Harry d'un coup de baguette.

Mais ce fût au tour de Bellatrix d'être surprise. Elle dévisagea avec attention le jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes, à la chevelure ébouriffée et à la fine cicatrice.

- Harry Potter …murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

- Aurais-tu le courage de me tuer, Bellatrix ? questionna Harry pour la première fois, sur un ton de défi.

- Et toi, mon petit ?

- Je n'aurais aucun remord à te tuer, Bellatrix. Tu as tué mon parrain Sirius, répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Bellatrix paru désemparée. Ses yeux allaient d'Harry à Amy, puis d'Amy à Harry. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais se résigna. Elle se redressa et riposta d'une voix haineuse, plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux interlocuteurs :

- Non. Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis, comme si elle allait jeter un sort, elle arma le bras, mais Amy fut plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria-t-elle

La baguette de la jeune femme s'envola dans les airs, et Harry l'attrapa au vol.

- Sale petite peste ! injuria Bellatrix, hors d'elle. Comment as-tu pus me désarmer ? Moi, la grande Bellatrix Lestrange ! Tu vas le regretter !

Mais alors que la sorcière allait se jeter sur Amy, Harry s'avança.

- Non ! cria-t-il à son tour.

Il s'interposa entre les deux guerrières. Bellatrix le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, Harry Potter, rends-moi ma baguette !

Bellatrix était dans une sorte de folie pure. Elle avait des yeux de déments, qui regardaient Amy d'un air mauvais. Soudain, elle se précipita sur Harry et le bouscula. Celui-ci tituba, et lâcha la baguette de la Mangemort. Bellatrix s'en empara violement, et lança un sortilège sur le garçon. Mais rapide comme l'éclair, Amy vint au devant d'Harry, toujours accroupi, et incanta un bouclier. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes

Alors qu'Amy allait riposter, elle remarqua que Bellatrix fixait quelque chose derrière elle, dans son dos. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle sentit une vive douleur à la nuque, et, assommée, s'écroula par terre. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir Harry tomber à côté d'elle, de voir une personne vêtue de noir tenir une matraque improvisée, et d'entendre Bellatrix s'exclamer :

- Bien joué, Narcissa ! Maintenant, apportons les jeunes tourtereaux au Seigneur des Ténèbres …


	9. Chapitre 9 - L'eau, le feu et le sang

Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'Amy recouvra ses esprits, elle était au pied d'une falaise. Enfin, pas totalement, mais elle pouvait voir distinctement sous ses pieds la mer, furieuse, qui s'écrasait sur les récifs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs. Elle était assise contre un rocher, et avait mal à la tête. Ah oui, c'était Narcissa Malefoy qui l'avait assommée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. A quelques pas d'elle se tenait son père. Qui avait sa baguette, menaçante, contre la gorge du jeune homme. Ils discutaient, mais Amy n'entendait que des bribes de mots.

- … mais j'aime ta fille, Tom…est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?…toi et Iris…vous aimiez aussi…pourquoi pas…nous deux ?...

Amy comprit alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle, d'eux, de leur amour. Chose que son père n'accepterait jamais. Jamais.

Elle bougea doucement pour récupérer sa baguette en chêne rouge (bois, par ailleurs, fait pour un partenaire aux réactions d'une rapidité exceptionnelles). Malgré sa prudence, ce léger mouvement fut perçu d'Harry, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Voyant ce soudain intérêt, Lord Voldemort se retourna.

- Voilà donc que ma chère fille est réveillée.

- Père…commença-t-elle en se relevant d'une main

Mais celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à elle. Il reporta son attention sur Harry. Le jeune homme semblait confus. Il regardait Amy, avec des yeux suppliants, comme s'il lui demandait de l'aide. Il lui demandait de l'aide. Voldemort saisit Harry par le cou et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Regardes-moi ! siffla-t-il

Harry fixa son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes.

- Mais je te regarde, Tom. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas seulement accepter ? Je te le répète, j'aime ta fille. Toi aussi tu as aimé, Tom.

D'épais nuages s'accumulaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Le vent se leva, la mer devint plus déchaînée. Amy avait peur. Encore une fois. Ses longs cheveux blonds voltigeaient dans tout les sens. Elle cherchait désespérément une solution. Mais elle avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'y en avait pas. Son père poussa Harry un peu plus vers le bord. Ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas regarder en bas.

Amy n'en pouvait plus de cette attente.

- Ca suffit ! hurla-t-elle.

Voldemort se retourna encore une fois. Il regarda sa fille avec insistance. D'un signe de tête, une ombre surgit derrière elle, et attrapa ces mains. Amy se débattit avant de voir qui était son mystérieux agresseur. C'était Lucius Malefoy. Décidément, elle avait eu affaire à toute la petite famille, aujourd'hui.

- Lâchez-moi, Lucius ! hurla-t-elle encore en gigotant pour échapper à son étreinte.

Peu à peu, les fidèles de son père apparurent. Bellatrix, le sourire aux lèvres, se tenait à côté de sa sœur Narcissa. Il y avait également Peter Pettigrew, Severus Rogue, Fenir Greyback.

Voldemort regarda ses sujets en souriant, lui aussi. Il tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau Harry.

- Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Tu croyais qu'il te suffirait de te pointer ici, une rose à la main, et de croire que ton histoire d'amour m'attendrirait ?

- Tu as été attendri par la beauté de ta femme, Tom.

Harry avait donc décidé de jouer la carte sentimentale.

- Ne me parles pas d'Iris ! cria-t-il

Et il poussa Harry encore plus vers le bord.

- Oui, tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Tu vas regretter d'avoir aimé ma fille !

Alors qu'il allait lâcher le jeune garçon dans le vide, Amy hurla à la mort et donna un formidable coup de pied dans les tibias de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci tomba à terre, et son père vit sa fille prendre sa baguette.

- Père, pour la première et dernière fois, lâchez-le ! rugit-elle

- Ou quoi ? Aller, vas-y, fini ta menace, ma puce, ricana-t-il

Là, Amy vit rouge. Elle sortit sa baguette avec vigueur. Elle prononça mécaniquement la formule du sortilège de Feudeymon, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avait jamais testé. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de baguette magique. Le feu sortit directement de ses mains, ce qui était très rare pour une sorcière à peine majeure.

Le sortilège Feudeymon faisait apparaître des flammes particulièrement destructrices. Ce feu ensorcelé était décrit comme des flammes « vivantes », se nourrissant de tout ce qu'elles brûlent et cherchant à capturer toute proie à portée. Ce sort était très dangereux car difficile à lancer, à maîtriser et à arrêter.

Les flammes d'Amy prirent l'apparence d'un gigantesque serpent. Amy était inexpérimentée sur ce sort, mais malgré tout, elle parvint à contrôler ce serpent destructeur, et le tint à proximité.

- Maintenant, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent, des vagues, et du feu, vous allez arrêtez cette mise en scène ridicule ! TOUS !

- Petite peste, tu oses encore me donner des ordres, après la petite leçon que je t'ai donné ?

Bellatrix avait avancé d'un pas, et furieuse, elle avait dégainé un petit poignard en argent. Tel un tigre en colère, Amy feula en sa direction, et son serpent de feu feula avec elle. Bellatrix, surprise, recula de trois ou quatre pas. La chaleur, la rage, la colère et le désespoir submergeaient Amy, mais avec ce serpent à côté d'elle, elle était plus confiante, en sécurité, et avait plus d'autorité.

- Vous allez faire tout ce que je dis, sinon…commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Pettigrew lança une flèche en sa direction en gloussant, comme un gamin ayant fait une mauvaise blague. Le sang d'Amy ne fit qu'un tour. D'un coup de baguette, elle incanta un bouclier, et riposta par un Petrificus Totalus.

- Espèce de sale Cracmol, tu as osé me lancer une flèche sur moi, Amy, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Moi, la fille de ton maître ?

Et, sentant la rage prendre possession d'elle, Amy forma un nouvel animal de feu, mais cette fois-ci, ce fût un hippogriffe. Celui-ci gratta le sol de sa patte, formant des étincelles dorées.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de son père, et y vit un instant de la fierté, la fierté de voir sa fille si bien maîtriser la situation.

Bellatrix n'en pouvais plus de ce retournement de situation. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle poussa Harry dans le vide.

- NON ! hurla Amy, le visage défiguré par la peur.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle se retourna vers Bellatrix Lestrange, et sentit une douleur aigue au niveau de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux sur ce petit couteau en argent rentré dans la chair. Elle sentit sa tête tournée, et comme dans un rêve, avança vers le bord de la falaise. Elle regarda un instant la mer déchaînée, et sauta.

Le saut paru duré une éternité. Elle tombait, tombait, tombait encore. Elle voyait distinctement les moindres remous de l'eau, elle vit les petites bulles s'éclater à la surface. Elle se sentit pénétrer dans l'eau glacée et sentit son corps s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans les profondeurs. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait sauté. Juste qu'elle devait retrouver le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Alors Amy fut en manque de souffle. Elle avait les yeux qui lui faisaient mal, tout cela à cause du sel. Elle recommençait à sentir cette douleur. Elle vit l'eau se teinter de rouge. Elle vit la lumière s'éteindre peu à peu.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corps être bercé par les courants. Oui, que c'était bon d'être ici. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle devrait remonter reprendre de l'air, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, et perdit conscience.


	10. Chapter 10 - Un coeur sur un mur blanc

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Elle avait mal à la tête, et remarqua que son flanc était bandé par d'épais bandages blancs. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, là où elle écrivait toujours ses secrets les plus intimes. Mais là, au lieu d'une petite phrase ou d'une maxime, était dessiné un petit cœur.

Un petit cœur noir, rond, épais. Juste en dessous était écrit quelques mots, d'une écriture totalement différente à la sienne : _Bonne nuit, mon ange._ Cette écriture, elle se souvint l'avoir déjà vu. Après une minute ou deux de réflexion, elle sut alors que cette phrase avait été écrite par nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

Amy soupira. Que c'était compliqué. Tout était compliqué. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Harry, ainsi que son père Voldemort, apparurent. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, et, ensemble, prirent chacun une main de la jeune fille. Synchronisation parfaite.

- Ma chérie, commença Voldemort, se surprenant lui-même par ce langage attendrissant, je…Je suis fier de toi. Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout pour tes convictions, et dans ce cas en particulier, pour ton amour impossible. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu es la digne fille de ta mère, tu es la digne fille de ton père. Tu es bien une Jedusor.

Amy sourit. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, peut-être la distance y peut quelque chose. Mais elle le savait, ce vocabulaire de l'amour ne lui était pas vraiment attribué, alors il fallait qu'elle s'estime heureuse. Elle sourit, et répondit, non sans grimaces :

- Merci Papa.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait « Papa ». D'habitude, elle ne disait que « Père », car elle avait (ce que jamais elle avouerait) un peu peur de la réaction. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Ecoutes, Amy…Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours. Mais ce que tu as fait, là bas sur la falaise, je ne peux être qu'impressionné. Ce serpent et cet hippogriffe de feu que tu as fait apparaître sur le coup de la colère…Je suis bluffé. Et puis, malgré ta blessure, tu as quand même plongé pour venir me récupérer. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de l'eau.

Après cela, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Voldemort regardai d'un air mauvais ce jeune homme qui osait embrasser sa fille. Il vociféra :

- Toi, Harry Potter, ne t'avise plus jamais de faire cela devant moi, compris ?

- Mais Tom, tu faisais bien cela, non ? Tu embrassais bien Iris, non ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, parfois se lançant des phrases, parfois même des insultes. Amy n'y croyait pas. Elle avait risqué sa vie, elle croyait que cette querelle était du passé, mais elle se trompait, et elle aurait dût s'y attendre.

- Ca suffit ! Stop ! s'écria-t-elle

Les deux hommes, surpris, se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, non ? Vous n'avez pas compris la leçon ?

Puis, elle expliqua la situation, comme si elle l'expliquai à des enfants qui n'auraient rien compris du tout.

- Papa, tu sais, Harry détient une part de toi-même à l'intérieur de son corps. Quand il est tombé de la falaise, ce Horcruxe lui a sauvé la vie. Maintenant, il n'est plus le garçon qui court à ta perte.

Elle regarda Harry, histoire de voir s'il avait bien compris.

- Alors, si vous continuez vos querelles, vous allez dehors ! acheva-t-elle en pointant la porte.

Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent longuement. Puis, dans une même idée, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent dans les bras. Amy se surpris même à écraser une larme. Ah là là, les garçons.

Son père s'accroupit à son chevet, et, pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Iris, il embrassa sa fille, tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient rêches, sa peau était dure, mais pour Amy, c'était le plus doux des baisers. Harry se pencha encore une fois au dessus d'Amy.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille prit ce visage dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se dégagea lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller un petit animal. Amy ferma les yeux en souriant.

Que c'était bon d'être vivante.

**FIN**

**Et bien voilà, voici la fin de ma première fiction.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire sur la fille de Lord Voldemort. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer**

**des propositions, des commentaires, des suggestions, ect...**

**Peut-être, si on m'en fait la demande, Amy et Harry reviendront...**

**Merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux !**

**Pretty Little Plume**


End file.
